Re: deathly hallows challenge
by GiulietteRose
Summary: challenge: by natilliatenajr. everything else is mine.
1. Departure

Re: Deathly Hallows Challenge (Time: Takes place in Deathly Hallows era. When Ron leaves Harry and Hermione in the tent. Idea: When Ron leaves and Harry and Hermione dance something happens and they realize they don't need Ron. The images in the Horxrus have to really happen. If you have seen the movie then you know what I mean. Hermione has to end up pregnant by either Ron or Harry or Voldemort. It has to be a Harry and Hermione shipping. No one shots, 15 chapters or more. Weasley bashing is optional. Hermione has to be pregnant while they're on the run. The rest of the story is yours: by natilliatenajr.) Get excited! ;) Giuliette P.S. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ACCEPTED! I'M LIKE A GOBLIN MADE ITEM. I ONLY TAKE IN WHAT'LL MAKE ME STRONGER :)~ P.P.S I now this is late but it looked like fun even though I wont be in "the running". Rated M for obvious reasons.

Chapter 1: Departure

: ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : )

As Hermione stormed out of the tent after Ron screaming and crying I sat down on the chair Ron was formerly sitting on pondering what had happened. Ron had believed that I was a bad leader. Moreover Hermione thought so too. Hermione chose Ron. It was over. The two of them could live together for the rest of their happy lives. I really couldn't care less. No, what the hell was I thinking? I was in love with _Ginny_. Wasn't that the whole reason that I looked that the Marauders Map almost every night? Damn. I couldn't lie even to myself about that. I only looked at the map hoping to see Hermione's name there in the girl's dormitory to see her name safe. Every night I was disappointed.

Hermione reentered the tent sopping wet and shivering.

"He's g-gone. D-disapperated." She sobbed. She then walked across the room to the couch lay down on it and cried herself to sleep. Hearing her muffled sobs killed me. I went to my bed and took off all the blankets and draped them over her slender shaking body.

Then I took my own wand and went to the opening of the tent where I'd keep watch. I felt truly horrible for her; she had lost her love. I know how that feels.

: ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : )

Every day now she spends the time crying, listening to the radio, or both. While I was sitting on the rocks outside of the tent I heard a familiar tune on the radio followed by Hermione turning the dial to make it louder. I walked into the tent and I saw her sitting on the floor the wretched Horxrus was around her neck. She clearly didn't have any idea that I was in the room because she didn't look up until I held out my hand to her. Having to clue as to what the hell I was doing she reluctantly grabbed it. I pulled her up and took the locket off her heaving chest. After throwing it on the bed we started to dance. Slow at first and then faster then we were laughing so hysterically that there were tears bursting out of our eyes. I have no idea if it was the adrenaline rush that was bursting through every fiber in my body but I kissed her.

"Hermione—I'm so sorry…" I said when we broke apart. I didn't mean to. I love her but she clearly loves Ron, I wont take that away from her.

"I'm not." She said. And with that her lips crashed onto mine.

Sooooooo? Whatchya think? REVIEW!

Giules.


	2. Realization

**I'm backkkk! New chapter! Kiss kiss love you! This one will be longer. Sorry about the last one. I promise to update as soon as I can. I magically stressed the time…a lot. So what might have happened at the end of September in the book actually happened at the beginning of September in my story.**

Chapter 2: Realization

: ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : )

"I'm not." She said. And with that her lips crashed onto mine.

Our kiss deepened with every second. I realized that neither Ginny nor Ron mattered to me in the least. It wasn't Hermione that I loved like a sister! It was Ginny! Ginny was like my sister. Hermione was the one that I loved so much more.

Soon my sweater was off, then her sweater, then my pants, then her pants, and so on and so on until we were totally naked.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. I was really hoping that she was because if not I'm not sure I can take it.

"YES!" she yelled at me. I slid into her.

: ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : )

"_Shit!"_ she yelled, "shit, shit, shit, shit!" Hermione almost never cursed so I knew it was bad.

"Hermione? What love?"

"Harry! I'm late!"

"Er late? Late for what?" I asked quite perplexed.

"_Late_. Y'know like for my period." She said back to me.

I didn't understand what she meant. I understood what a period was and why only girls had it. I grew up neglected and abandoned. No one was there to tell me anything. Hermione was the first girl to tell me what a period was. There were no sex-ed classes at Hogwarts.

"Yeah so? I don't see how this is such a problem."

"God! You're almost as stupid as Ron…there is only a few explanations for a late or missed period. The most common one is…Harry—I think I'm pregnant."

When Hermione and I did it, it was my very first time. Hers too. We wanted it to be with the person that we truly loved, hence neither of us had done it with a Weasley. Although now is seems like a huge mistake, but I still don't regret it.

"Listen Hermione, I'm not mad. In fact I am more scared than any other emotion that I could possibly feel. I'm scared that You-Know-Who will come after the two of you if he ever found out. I'm scared that if I lose I'll never see my child grow up. I'm scared for being a father. But that doesn't matter. I'm here with you. We'll get through this together."

Hermione broke into tears. We embraced and—well, went to bed.

: ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : )

She threw me onto one of the couches and, mid kiss, started to undress me. For someone who had never done it before—she was a pro.

After being totally undressed for a total of maybe thirty seconds I couldn't wait any longer. I slid into her and she shrieked out of satisfaction.

: ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : )

(Four months later ; ) )

Hermione's morning sickness was over. She had stopped throwing up well into the pregnancy and was looking beautiful. Her breasts were larger and her stomach was slowly growing too. In short, she was amazing.

She had learned to cope with everything going on to her: the extra attention, and the vomiting, and the copious amounts of food that she was eating.

I was hoping that she would say yes when I dropped the bomb on us going to Godric's Hollow. She indeed said yes, but on one condition: if there was anything out of the ordinary going on we were out of there in under 3 seconds.

: ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : ) ; ) : )

Hermione assured me that apparating when only 4 months pregnant was perfectly fine. Only when in labor was it not ok. When we arrived, it was snowing. There was nobody out on the street and there was a faint sound of people singing in the background.

"Harry—I really think we should have used polyjuice." Hermione said to me.

I shook my head. "No, this is where I was born; I'm not returning as someone else."

She instantly linked arms with mine and hugged it.

"Harry…I—I think it's Christmas!" Indeed the singing turned out to be coming from the church down the lane. Right next to the church there was a graveyard. I was sure that's where they buried, I made my way over; Hermione at my heels. When I found their grave, I was dumbstruck. I could not believe that their bodies were resting beneath the frozen soil under our feet. I was standing over my parents rotting bodies, the place where their bodies were to reside forever. I let the tears fall down my face in multitudes. It was just Hermione, nobody else. I had nothing to be ashamed of. She was the love of my life and the mother of my baby.

She took her wand and conjured up a wreath of red roses. I could see the streams of tears falling from her eyes. I know Hermione enough to tell that the tears she was shedding were not crazy hormones, but were real tears.

**Helloooooo my wonderful readers! Thanks so much for subscribing and all that shit. I swear if I get another "favorite story" I might cry outa joy. :)~ but what will make this even better is if I get a review! Sooo. Click that button! **


	3. Confrontation

**OK! Here goes the third chapter! Oh and just in time for Valentines Day! Love you all so much! **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO GiulietteOops forgot the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: if I owned it do you really think that I'd be on this godforsaken website?

Chapter 3: Confrontation

I love her with all of my heart. But that's not the point. The point is that Ron came back today. It was the most mortifying thing I have ever endured, and Hermione walked in on Cho and I kissing half naked…she thought the worst.

Hermione and I were curled up on the couch.

"Oh Harry…I do have one request: if it's a boy I want his name to he James. And of course if it's a girl I want her name to be Lily. You can have the middle names. I just want those names."

I could not be happier. I was having a baby with the woman that I love _and_ she wanted to honor my parents by using their names.

We embraced and kissed, kissed until our lips were dry…well until we heard: "What the bloody _**HELL**_?"

"Oh hello _Ronald,_" said a clearly pissed Hermione. "Nice of you to—" Hermione stopped abruptly. She looked at the sword in his hand, "—drop by…how'd you get that? And how'd you get past my barrier?"

"This!" He held up the de-luminator that Dumbledore left Ron in his Will.

After Ron had explained his whole story about how he left then came back only to find the love of his life pregnant and kissing his best mate. Then we got into a HUGE fight and Hermione finally lost it.

"RON! I am _not_ the love of your life! Can you stop saying that? You're not in love with me. You know very well that you aren't in love with me. You're just so fucking pissed that you can't actually get her that you are acting like you love me. Well here's some news for you! You don't!"

"Wait!" I asked _very_ perplexed. "Who are you in love with?"

"Luna Lovegood," stated Hermione clearly. "Ever since 5th year!"

Ron looked sad. "Yeah. I do. I just can't pluck up the bloody courage to tell her! She is so amazing and I'm just some poor bloke who can't even pick up the weirdest chick out there. I'm pathetic."

We spent the rest of the night talking about love and happiness that we forgot all about the fact that Ron had found the sword of Gryffindor. We were able to destroy the Horcrux at last. Ron did it.

"_We were better off without you! We know why the bloody hell Luna doesn't love you! Get the hell away from us…" _and so on until it finally got to him. He was able to destroy the Horcrux.

"Three down…three to go." Said Hermione. I embraced her and we all went inside.


	4. Capture

**Well here goes chapter 4? I can't keep track anymore. Anyways kiss, kiss! ****Vi amo ragazzi! I don't really like this one. I just needed something to be a segue into shell cottage. URGENT: EVERYBODY! READ MY OTHER STORY: JULIET AND HER ROMEO! IT'S WORRYING ME THAT NOBODY IS READING IT AND I REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALY WANT FEEDBACK. **

**Giuliette3! **

As Hermione grew larger and larger we became more worried. We saw snatchers almost everyday. If Voldemort found out about Hermione's state of being than we'd be in huge trouble. He could kill her. We pushed some of those horrid thoughts out of our minds. Ron was being helpful. Since Hermione openly told us about Luna he has been better, he helps Hermione with carrying things and makes her some food and such.

Hermione has been growing beautifully. Her stomach was bigger than her head and she was looking more beautiful every day. Her breasts grew as well. Swelling every day.

We decided that she would give birth around June. We also decided that we should elope. We thought that it would be better for the baby to be born to married parents. We went to a nearby village and got the priest to perform a short wedding ceremony for the two of us,

What Hermione didn't know was that when we went to Godric's Hollow and we went into my old house, I found my parent's wedding rings. AND Sirius gave me my mother's engagement ring to me for my fifteenth birthday. I gave both of them to Hermione.

It feels really good to have Hermione wearing my family's rings. Also it felt amazing for Hermione Granger to become Hermione Potter.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

I said it. I said Voldemort's name. The second that it happened I regretted it. The protective charms around us broke and we heard voices around the tent. This was it. It was over we would be handed over to Voldemort. She would die.

We heard Greyback's raspy voice outside the tent.

Within 5 minutes we were strapped to 2 other prisoners. The voice of Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor, rattled in our ears.

"Harry? Ron? Oh my god! Hermione? Are you _pregnant_?" Dean asked us.

"Yes, yes and," I nodded my head, "yeah. And before you ask, it's mine. " I whispered.

Dean didn't say anything for the next few minutes. I could tell he was wondering what would happen to Ginny. He had gone out with her the previous year. He still had feelings for her even though she had used him to get to me.

We were quiet for the rest of the time. Suddenly Hermione had an idea. With her magic mixed with the magic of the baby she was able to do a nonverbal spell. The ropes were cut free. Because it was silent it was able to go unnoticed. Then Hermione whispered something into Ron's ear that I wasn't able to hear. Ron then whispered something into Dean's ear. Suddenly Dean grabbed hold of the goblin Hermione grabbed hold of me and of Ron and Ron grabbed hold of Dean. Then with a pop, we apperated. The smell of the ocean filled our noses and running to us were to figures. Hugs were given and screams were heard. It turns out that we had ended up at Bill and Fleur's place. We were safe at last.


	5. Safety

**I know, I know. I couldn't bring myself to kill Dobby. I legit cried when I read that part. And again, thanks for the mind-blowing reviews. They really are great. Also if you were wondering why I didn't have the torture scene is because I couldn't make a **_**pregnant**_** woman get tortured. I know that Bellatrix would still torture her, despite the fact that she is in delicate condition. I think Hermione will go into labor the night of the final battle, an early birth. **

**ALSO! Very important! If you have any suggestions of the sex of the baby, **_**tell me**_**! And if you have any suggestions for middle names of the baby, that would be great. If you have been reading the rest of the story (which, I hope you have :)~) you would know that the baby will be named either Lily_ or James_ depending on the sex, which **_**you**_** will help me decide. **

**Also clearly I am very much a fan of Ron and Luna, so if you have any suggestions on their relationship that would be great too. **

**BTW! I am so fucking sorry that I haven't updated sooner :( I feel really terrible. I have been really mixed up lately and I've been having troubles. If you wanna hear about my totally fucked up life write so in a review. I'd love more of those (teeheehee). **

**~G~**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

When we arrived at Shell cottage Luna was waiting for us there. Apparently she had been hiding there because the Death Eaters were scouting her out.

Hermione and I sleep in one of the guest rooms while Ron and Luna sleep in the other. I guess that since they reunited, they are together. Dean sleeps on the couch in the living room and Griphook, the goblin, sleeps in the den.

Bill and Fleur have been nothing but nice to us since we came. They have given Hermione as much food as she could consume, and have left us to our privacy to scheme and plan. We think that there might be something in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Voldemort wouldn't be so stupid as to hide a Horcrux in his own vault, and the Lestranges are very high up in "death eater status".

We devised a plan. I have made it so that Hermione has total access to my vault saying as she is now a Potter. She would go in, with Griphook and I under the cloak (Ron and Luna would stay at Bill and Fleur's). Then when we would imperious the goblin and make him leave us. Then Griphook would guide us to the Lestrange's vault. Once we got there we would look for either Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem or Helga Hufflepuff's cup. I really hope that they are _both_ there; it would save us a lot of trouble.

_Everything went swimmingly. _Everything went as planned. It was absolutely perfect. We got a Horcrux, one, but still a Horcrux. It was the cup. I knew it the second that I touched it. It sort of burned my hand. I still have a few blisters from touching it, but now we know that all that is left are the snake and the diadem. Or at least we think the diadem.

When we came back to Shell Cottage Ron was inquiring about how everything went. He was thrilled to see that we were fine and that we got the cup. He's spent little time with me the past few weeks since our arrival. He spends most of his time with Luna. It's really sweet. He really does love her.

We went outside and we thought that since Hermione and I went to retrieve the cup we should let him destroy it. This time however, after being stabbed by the sword it just shriveled up into nothingness. We felt _much_ happier.

When we walked into the room something caught my eye. I guess I was watching Ron go up to Luna I noticed that she was not wearing her usual butterbeer cork necklace…or any other unusual necklace for that matter. It was a simple pendant. A strange looking—eye! That was it! That was the strange marking on both the grave and in the book! The sort of deranged looking eye that had confused Hermione and me so much! Maybe she knew about it!

She told Hermione to look in her storybook and tell everybody the story of the three brothers.

She did. Then suddenly a thought popped into mine, Hermione's, and Ron's heads all at the same time. I had one of the deathly hallows! The cloak of invisibility…of extreme and total invisibility and it was in the beaded bag. We had been using it for the past 6 years and we had no idea!

In all the excitement Ron went up to Luna, kissed her full on the lips and then picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom where they were fucking and what not. I really don't need to know.

Well, that's it. If you have any suggestions PM me or write so in a review. Wait. Review anyway. 15 seconds could make you feel happier or more with Giuliette! Love you guys! But seriously, if you wanna hear about my fucked up life PM me.

**Giules. **


End file.
